


An Exception

by zirkkun



Series: Undertale Imagines I Accidentally Turned Into Fics [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfresh (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Undertale Multiverse | UTMV (Undertale), Fluff, Not Beta Read, Other, POV Second Person, Short One Shot, meme references, no pronouns for reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zirkkun/pseuds/zirkkun
Summary: By default, Fresh has an inability to feel emotions properly, and even if they start to develop for any reason, his reactions towards them are… dangerous, at best. If for some lucky reason he doesn’t attack or kill someone he starts to feel trust or care for, it’d be no surprise if he’d get very overprotective of them instead. Especially if they’re chaos-causing buddies.
Relationships: Fresh (Underfresh) / Reader, Fresh!Sans / Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Undertale Imagines I Accidentally Turned Into Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984043
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	An Exception

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was a short Fresh x Reader oneshot I accidentally wrote for my Undertale headcanons blog on Tumblr (zirkkun-uthcs) so I thought I'd post it here, since I really liked it lol. Hope you enjoy!

Fresh isn’t close to many people and doesn’t know many who think of him other than an object of fear an destruction. It’s not like it bothers him all that much; he can’t feel a whole lot to begin with. He instead just feeds off of it for entertainment. Watching other’s emotions is pretty entertaining – and if they only show fear around him, then he’s gotta make the best of it. When life gives you lemons, right?

He’s just got one friend, and thank the _stars_ that you’re just as willing to cause this absolutely unhinged chaos around the multiverse as he is. Not to mention that you’re very interested in everything about him: his outfit choice, his true form, his hobbies, even all of his pet furbies that everyone else finds terrifying you’re downright obsessed with. Well, now, he can’t lose something as rare as this, right? No way in hell is he going to let the _one_ person who will actually care about him slip away… even if he’s now burdened with unnecessary feelings for them. Eh. It’s whatever.

…unless?

The two of you are getting a bit too close now. He’s constantly thinking about you. Fresh’ll be trying to distract himself with the billionth attempt at sitting through a single episode of _The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air_ and failing horribly because he can’t get you out of his mind. Maybe sending thousands of low-quality memes to piss off Error will clear his head? Ah… Still no. But he did get a kick out of Error’s enraged reply.

The next time he sees you, he’s playing it cool, as usual, practically ignoring the fact that he’s done nothing but think about you since the last time you two parted. What chaos is on the agenda today? Stealing a car, stealing some art, maybe killing a guy or 5, confessing your love to each other… wait, what, sorry, what was that last one? Fresh isn’t exactly sure he heard you correctly. Did you really just tell him you loved him? That you were into him? Really? A multiverse-destroying parasite? And _that’s_ your choice of who to fall for? He’s… Shocked, but not disappointed. He can’t quite decipher his own emotions, but he definitely cares about you a lot, that’s for sure. Might as well go with it.

What he didn’t really understand was your desire for intimacy. Nothing much, just cuddling while watching TV, but he didn’t understand why you’d want that. Not even just from the standpoint of he could definitely kill you at any second if he felt like it, though that was a valid reason not to get close to him as any; but rather just… the appeal of intimacy? He didn’t really care one way or another – or, so he said – but definitely didn’t understand why you’d want to cuddle in the first place. With anyone, frankly. Not just him. And still, he went along with it – ‘cause it was you, right? Sometimes he wonders if he spoils ya too much.

You’d picked out _Titanic_ to watch, explaining how it was an iconic movie from the 90’s as much as the rest of Fresh’s collected TV shows and outfits. Within seconds before it started, you had already curled yourself up next to him, leaning your head against his shoulder. Fresh was, although genuinely aware this was going to happen, genuinely still unprepared for it to happen. What does he do from here? Hug? Just accept it? Try to do the same thing back? He lost all interest during the beginning part of the movie purely because he was so intently focused on you leaning against his arm.

Your attention was grabbed once skeletal fingertips were pressed against your scalp, combing through your hair as gently as possible. Fresh, normally taking the bodies of skeletons for convenience, was not exactly used to hair and flesh. Frankly, it fascinated him a bit. It was soft. Very soft. And so squishy and fluid compared to the rigid bones he had.

Maybe this whole “dealing with emotions” wouldn’t be so bad. Well. That’s not true. He’s just making an exception.


End file.
